


The Sound of Your Voice

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Absence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, London days, Longing, M/M, Making Love, Or the closest I get to it with them lol, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After three months apart Thomas doesn't want to waste a moment of their time together, even to sleep.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	The Sound of Your Voice

Thomas rolls over in bed, still restlessly awake in spite of the late hour. The sleeping figure besides him is still, already deep asleep. Ever so gently, Thomas lets his fingers trail over dark waves of hair. There’s no sense of waking. He strokes James’s hair with his fingers, torn between enjoying this private moment of peace and yet slightly irritated that _still_ he sleeps on.

How can James sleep so soundly? Thomas is profoundly aware of every second that they’re together, even when they’re spent in slumber. How can he not be? Every moment that James is beside him, it’s as though his heart beats louder in response, his very being is alive in James’s presence.

“James.” He whispers softly.

Still nothing.

“James.” He drops a brief kiss upon the curve of his lover’s ear, teasing him softly.

James stirs at last. “What is it?”

And to that Thomas is utterly dumbfounded. He has nothing he can say. For of course, he has no logical reason for why he’s waking James in the middle of the night. 

“Nothing.” Thomas says. How can he explain that he simply wanted James to wake and speak, to be there with him.

“Did you wake me up for nothing then?” James yawns, and pushes himself up on the pillow to gaze at him. His eyes widen as he looks at Thomas. “You did, didn’t you?”

“Was it so very wrong of me?” Thomas protests.

“Tell me why you did it then!” James demands. He’s fully awake now, even if he’s aware that the rest of the house is still asleep. Miranda is away for the night. There are only the servants, but he still takes care to keep his voice low.

Thomas sighs, turning to lie on his back. “You will think me a hopeless romantic if I tell you.”

“I already think you a hopeless romantic.” James says dryly. “Go on.”

“Very well.” Thomas turns to lean on his elbow, looking at him. “You’ve been gone for three months.”

“Yes, well?” James waits for more explanation, and then finds none coming. “That’s it?”

“I missed the sound of your voice.” Thomas says.

James stares at him. “You woke me up in the middle of the night solely because you missed the sound of my voice.”

“I told you that you would-“ Thomas begins and James simply leans over and kisses him.

Thomas responds immediately, hands clasping James’s hair, drawing him closer as the kiss deepens.

He reaches for James, steadying him as James moves over to sit astride his hips. “I missed all of you.” He whispers. “Your eyes, your hands,” he smothers a laugh in another kiss as James presses himself against him, all of him. “Yes, that too.”

“You are a romantic.” James declares, pushing himself up to gaze down at Thomas affectionately. “And you’re lucky I love you.”

“Am I indeed, lieutenant?” Thomas murmurs. “Perhaps you should show me how fortunate I am.”

“I think that can be arranged.” James gives a little gasp as Thomas reaches between their legs to stroke him. “Especially since I am awake now.” Fully awake in every sense of the word.

Thomas merely smiles inwardly as he rolls them over so that James can settle on his back. “Yes, isn’t it lucky that you’re awake to appreciate this moment.” He says innocently as he slips down between James’s thighs.

James’s answer, which Thomas is certain was one of agreement, is lost in a low moan as Thomas takes him in his mouth. Thomas will make it up to him. James is right in this regard. Thomas is very lucky to have found a love like this.

He lets his hand reach up and clasp James’s hand as he takes him deeper. James’s fingers entwine in his own in answer, and Thomas smiles as he feels that familiar hand held closely in his. He lets the sound of James’s voice wash over him as he coaxes each murmur and moan from his lips, every one of them a treasure to be held forever in his heart.


End file.
